Fire and Ice
by Marora18
Summary: One-shot. Bella had to make a difficult decision – she had to pick either Edward or Jacob. But, when she's asleep, she can have them both. Rated M. *devilish smile*


**Disclaimer: I do not own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Summary: Bella had to make a difficult decision – she had to pick either Edward or Jacob. But, when she's asleep, she can have them both. Rated M. *devilish smile***

* * *

_Edward was on top of me. His lips were on my neck. His hands were locked on my hips. I was running my hands down his marble chest and then I reached for his back to pull him tighter against me. He did the same and pre__sssed our bodies hard together._

_I wrapped my legs around his waist. I heard him hiss. Then his cold lips met mine and he shoved his tongue inside my mouth. I shivered with del__ight as I tasted him. I moaned._

"_Bella...__"__ he breathed when our lips parted and started unbuttoning my shirt. I pushed my hips up against his._

"_Oh, God…" he moaned and ripped my shirt off. I reached for his shirt._

"_Take it off," I whispered urgently._

_His shirt was on the floor before my human eyes could notice his movement. Seeing his bare chest, the perfection of his muscles, got me panting._

"_God, Edward… I need you…"_

_He removed my bra with his teeth._

"_Edward…"_

_I caved into cushions, panting. I turned my head on the right to look at Jacob. He was sitting in the corner of the room. His hand was in his pants, his eyes wild, staring at us._

_Edward was now kissing my breasts. We both moaned. My eyes rolled in the back of my head. I lowered my hand down to his pants and grabbed his unbelievably large...Well, you know. Before I could blink both of our pants were gone._

"_I need you. Now," he whispered against my skin._

_Both his words and his cold breath made me shivered. He positioned himself over me._

_In the next moment he was inside of me. I gasped. His thrusts were fast and strong. A wild growl escaped his lips and he bit a pillow beside my head. I pushed myself harder against him and he groaned. I felt him grab onto the couch. I heard Jacob moan from across the room._

_My breath became tight and I screamed Edward's name as my body started to shake and clasp around Edward. He growled loudly and I heard a ripping sound behind me. My hands clawed at his back and I bit his neck. He panted my name as our bodies calmed down._

_He smiled at me and lay next to me. I closed my eyes, breathing deeply._

_A few moments later, I suddenly felt warm hands grab my hips. I opened my eyes to see Jacob hovering over me._

_He kissed me violently and pressed me firmly against his hot chest. He pulled away and started licking and nibbling my nipples._

_Then I felt a cold tongue flicking my neck. I breathed in Edward's sweet scent._

_Jacob was now licking down my stomach and Edward started to kiss my breasts. I moaned and spread my legs wider._

_Jacob's hot tongue grazed between my folds, licking up and down slowly. _

"_Oh, God, Jacob!" I moaned._

_He began to suck along my sensitive bud._

_I felt Edward shift beside me and then a cold finger entered me._

_The combination of the two of them, hot and cold, fire and ice, left me in an utter bliss. My moans became louder and louder. _

"_Oh, God… Yes…"_

_Waves of pleasure were shaking my body and it clasped and clenched as my screams echoed through the walls. When I finally calmed down, I just lay there, trying to catch my breath._

_My eyes widened when I saw Jacob bringing himself closer to Edward._

_Their eyes were wide, filled with desire._

_One second later, Jacob's shirt was gone. He__ slightly opened his mouth while Edward's eyes wandered around his perfect muscles. Jacob slammed his lips into Edward's, kissing him violently. Edward didn't pull away but pressed his lips harder to Jacob's._

_I suddenly felt as if the temperature in the room was a bit too high…_

_Edward kissed him with more force and Jacob opened his mouth a little, licking his bottom lip. Edward opened his mouth, letting him in. Jacob shoved his tongue inside Edward's mouth, his hot touching his cold._

_Edward was running his hands over Jacob's chest, sending chills through his bones and then to his back, pressing their bodies harder together. Jacob's hands started to comb through Edward's hair._

_Jacob broke the kiss and started to lick down Edward's chest. A loud growl escaped Edward's mouth._

_I slightly opened my mouth, my breathing speeding up._

_Jacob __pulled him down on the floor. Edward rolled him over, licking his neck before ripping his pants off._

_Jacob pushed him down, standing over him now and then his lips crushed to Edward's, almost abusive. He slid down his legs and took him inside his mouth, causing Edward to groan loudly._

_I swallowed hardly._

_He slid his tongue beneath him and began to suck hard. Edward raised his hand and gripped the table, smashing the wood into pieces._

_Jacob moaned enjoying the taste of him, his tongue flicking the tip. Edward was panting. His back arched off the ground._

_Jacob suddenly stopped and stood up, teasing him._

"_W-what are you doing?" Edward's eyes widened._

_Jacob smirked._

"_You've always been a jerk," Edward muttered._

_He stood up quickly and slammed into him, pressing him against the wall, which caused all the picture frames to fall down and break into pieces._

_I was now biting my bottom lip._

_They were growling at each other through the sound of glass breaking. Jacob bit Edward's neck, moaning._

_He threw him on the piano and then pulled himself on top of him, smashing it. Edward was lying on the remains of the piano and Jacob began to slide his body up and down him, teasing him with his strokes. Edward was clutching at his back, groaning._

"_Fuck me, please," he begged desperately._

"_The shower, the shower," Jacob whispered urgently._

_I couldn't miss this._

_I followed them as they ran into the bathroom and then into the shower. Jacob turned on the water and pressed Edward against the wall._

_They were wet. Water was dripping down their chest. They were perfect – two Greek gods. I was dazed just by watching them – amazing bodies, hair wet, mouth parted, breathing roughly._

_Jacob kissed him fiercely under the water, sliding his tongue around in a circle with Edward's. He ran his hands through Edward's hair and then trailed them down his marble chest, feeling his muscles under his hands._

_He pulled away to breathe and then started to lick down Edward's chest, lower and lower until he gripped his full length between his warm hands. Edward gasped._

_I let out a low moan._

_Jacob took all of him down his throat. Encouraged by Edward's groans he started to do circles around the tip with his tongue, slightly using teeth. Edward cursed, closing his eyes. His groans became louder as Jacob continued._

"_Oh, God" He panted, shaking. "Jacob! Oh, my God… Oh, God, Jacob!" he moaned._

_Jacob sucked harder. Edward growled through his orgasm, shaking and trembling._

"_Jacob…" he moaned one more time before he leaned on the wall, panting, his eyes closed._

I woke up and opened my eyes. I looked around, still a bit disoriented. My eyes found Edward sitting in my rocking chair. I remembered the dream I just had and looked down, blushing.

I expected him to notice my blushing and start questioning me about that, but when he didn't I looked up to see his face.

His expression was strange, unreadable.

"What's wrong?" I asked, worried.

He didn't answer at first, but then he managed to mumble:"Um… You were talking in your sleep…"

* * *

**A/N: Any thoughts to share? Review and make my day :)**


End file.
